News
News This page will list recent news for Highland's railway network and related topics. 08/12/2018 '''Rail Fares in Farsk and Hurshing to go up on December 12th Monthly Rovers in both counties will increase, as well as the Weekly Rover in Farsk. '''05/12/2018 '''Torella accused yet again of "Daylight Robbery" after fares shake-up The company has blamed the rising fares on the rail collapse of November '''22/10/2018 '''Census statistics reveal Rawdon now has over 70,000 residents, Stoneham population DECREASES, Drum gains 15,100 residents since 2009 Stoneham was one of few cities to get an individual census in 2014, though the city now only has 193,760 residents, down from just over 200,000. '''20/10/2018 Rawdon takes a hit after major company threatens to move out TwoChain, a major contruction company whose headquarters is in Rawdon, has said they may move to TONMOUTH if a deal with Rawdon council is not reached about tax. Rawdon is one of few districts who individually manage taxes for local and some national businesses. 18/10/2018 Medding city council is basically telling Torella to "Hurry up or do one" Councillors are reportedly becoming 'impatient' over Torella's lack of interest in the Medding - Barley line which is already several months overdue. 15/10/2018 National Census statistics will be released next week The statistics will include populations of towns and cities, as well as how rich or poor a certain area is, and other information. 11/10/2018 Tinchester flat fire leaves 12 people seriously injured A major fire at a block of flats in the suburb of Beckersbury yesterday was found to have been caused by a faulty oven, however nobody will be prosecuted. 10/10/2018 Disruption at Stanwood until October 13th due to emergency signalling repair works and track improvements One of the most neglected stations in the country is finally getting improvement works, but it doesn't come without delays of around 20 minutes for the next few days. 08/10/2018 'Service changes and diversions will be in place until October 12. Drum-Colby via Harrington will not run. Drum-Colby via Kirkwood will not run. Drum-Colby via Northing will terminate at Northing. Drum-Colby via Cinderstead will terminate at Shellingham Airport. Drum-Drum via Raston loop will run twice as frequent (30 mins each direction) '07/10/2018 No reported casualties from Colby explosion The area and all lines leading to the 15-platform station have been closed off 06/10/2018 'Sedgway nearly breaks national record for growth Since city status, the average GDP for Sedgway reached £36,200, up from £34,050 in May. '''04/10/2018 '''West Vale industrial estate on lockdown as investigation concludes Colby explosion may have come from the West Vale The industrial estate has a gas supply - one of the bigger pipes leads onto Colby station '''03/10/2018 '''Second explosion rocks Colby station just three hours after first explosion Reports are coming in saying it is possibly a "terrorist attack" or "massive gas explosion". '''03/10/2018 '''Commuters run for their lives after explosion at Colby railway station Witnesses said the explosion was "petrifying" while commuters ran for their lives in fear of a second explosion - residents as far away as RAWDON reportedly "clearly" saw the huge explosion. '''03/10/2018 '"Major Incident" declared at Colby station A major incident has been declared at Colby station - more as we get it. '01/10/2018 '''New claims now say over 110 THOUSAND commuters were overcharged for their Torella fares It comes after an investigation which has lasted several months - "over 70,000 more customers could now be eligible for compensation", says the West Country Union organisation. '''27/09/2018 '''Census goes out to all citizens today The 2018 census will give us information about population, how rich or poor an area is, and other things such as work, schools, and so on. '''22/09/2018 '''Government says there will be 'big delays' on Forcett engineering The company has reportedly fired seven staff members in the last month, delaying the work. '''21/09/2018 '''Man held after 'vandalism' on train yesterday A 20-year old man from Harlington county was arrested near the village of Raye in northern Harlington. '17/09/2018 Sedgway becomes Highland's 13th city The former town of 51 thousand residents just 4 miles west of Hurshing will now be recognised as a city, the most recent after Pitt (Portsboroughshire) and Brambleford '16/09/2018 '''Government announces a thirteenth city, revealed tomorrow Rumours and projections from top businesses say Sedgway or Bares could be granted city status '''14/09/2018 '''Trains not running between Bares and Shockstead due to vandalism Customers are advised to make alterations to their journeys '''13/09/2018 '''Rawdon rebuilding works - Customers advised to make alterations to journeys as all lines to Rawdon will be shut this week Rawdon station will be getting a (much needed) overhaul this weekend, including completely replacing some of the track and signalling. Rawdon may also see a fifth platform. '''10/09/2018 '''Temporary shuttle service between Windover and St. Tenensburgh put in place after improvement works delayed Chillby new Road station will now be served by two trains per hour. '''06/09/2018 '''Government "reassures" residents of Barnborough that the remaining lines WILL be completed by christmas However, customers have claimed they aren't entirely satisfied. '''05/09/2018 '''Barnborough Junction station officially opens to the public, with 4 services per hour starting immediatley Some parts of the line have taken 20 years to complete. '''03/09/2018 '''Customers voice their fury after "Vital" service is changed The evening peak West-Vale to Drum service will no longer call at Harrington '''02/09/2018 '''Plans put forward to reduce Shareham-Tinchester South line to double-track Currently, one train per hour serves Aire and Hersheys stations. '''31/08/2018 '''Estikwold and Chillby new Road stations will be shut for repair works The local council has agreed to perform the works in a deal with Torella. '''30/08/2018 '''Harleyford-Staggington back up and running one day ahead of schedule Engineering works finished quicker than anticipated. '27/08/2018 'No trains running between Harleyford and Staggington until August 31 Engineering works at Harleyford this week will be disrupting many services, and Torella has placed an extra Harleyford-Staggington service on the timetable. '''24/08/2018 '''Temporary engineering works mean services are running fast from Drum to West Vale this weekend This service change to Summerfield-bound trains has been put in place to avoid congestion. Metro service tickets will also be accepted. '''21/08/2018 '''New service between Westhampton and Hackingham commences Hackingham station doesn't exactly have the best services, to be fair. '''20/08/2018 '''Maple Street station closed after fire near the line There will be no services stopping at the station until Sunday '''16/08/2018 '''Service changes for this year's Westhampton festival Frequency of services to Westhampton from Hurshing will increase from 2 to 4 per hour, and two Stoneham-Hurshing services will be extended to Westhampton also '''14/08/2018 '''Stoneham Council says they're deeply saddened by death of woman in shocking diesel train explosion last week A 40 year old woman has died in hospital after a train exploded near the city on August 9. '''11/08/2018 '''Don't worry, but the government planned to close Renderdale station in 2005 The 26 year old station was due to be closed due to low passenger entries, though it was scrapped later on '''09/08/2018 '''Services cancelled after train EXPLODES injuring 13 people A faulty diesel train unexpectedly exploded while travelling at about 45mph between the stations of Swiftsborough and Bayberry Park '''08/08/2018 '''Tributes paid after man dies after being hit by train on Saturday Torella has vowed to erect fencing around the line where many incidents occur each month. '''06/08/2018 '''End of an era - Southern Greater Staggington line to close next week The line, which serves the villages of Ashton, Wormwood and Lollington will close due to poor infrastructure and falling passenger numbers, though the Drum-Stanwood via Ashton service will remain operational. '''05/08/2018 '''Ashire station closed by police after man hit by late-night train The incident happened near Burnt Heath at about 11:40 and is in critical condition at Staggington Hospital. '''04/08/2018 '''Government temporarily in control of southern and western services Torella is currently under investigation after the company failed to pay ANY tax the last two months. '''02/08/2018 '''Hailing station will now only be served by 6 trains a week There will only be four trains on Saturday, and two on Sunday, with half of them Tonmouth-Bound and the other half towards Shockstead. '''29/07/2018 '''Tinchester-Westhampton service extends to Medding The service started today, meaning there is finally a direct service between the two cities '''29/07/2018 '''Linxham station temporarily closed after man attempts to derail freight train A man in his 40s has been arrested after a freight train was "within metres" of a catastrophic incident last night. '''28/07/2018 '''Commuters' fury after Colby-Little Regis train by-passes Hurshing - even though it was scheduled to stop there There were no other services towards Harlington for nearly an hour, meaning several dozens of commuters were "stranded" at Hurshing railway station. '''27/07/2018 '''Drum & Colby's Metro Service Ticket extends to Summerfield, planned extension to Sedgway in the coming weeks Though a spokesman says the company does not plan on extending the ticket to Hurshing, Farsk council agreed to allow the pass to apply for Sedgway commuters towards Drum. '''27/07/2018 '''Torella fined £8.5M over fraud It comes after an investigation revealed over 40,000 passengers were charged for services they didn't use. '''26/07/2018 '''Investigation launched after CCTV footage reveals man nearly derailed an express train by placing "mini ledge" on track Police are investigating the incident and asking residents of Kingersfield and Ryley for any information '''26/07/2018 '''Ashire MPs voice concern over possible service reduction for Jade The town's main station gets seven trains per hour, which residents say is "still not enough" '''22/07/2018 '''Torella explains situation regarding Pitt, Portsboroughshire station development, says "It's coming along nicely" No pictures have been released of the development, but the railway company announced in an interview with a local reporter who asked several questions about the town's future railway station, that the building of the station and the Morninghill line is going all as planned. '''20/07/2018 '''Drum & Colby plans to re-open rail link between Boncroft railway and mainline The disused line which branches off just north of Holefoot will reportedly be converted to a passenger line. '''19/07/2018 '''Clifford station may be permanently closed due to "ground concerns" An investigation was conducted a week prior after the station's northern side partially collapsing after intense rainfall this month. '''17/07/2018 '''Eastway apologises after 36 services cancelled between Ashton and Linxham in a single day Only a handful of services were not cancelled, and passengers had to change at Forcett for a more reliable link. '''16/07/2018 '''New Drum-Holts line re-opens, speed limit raised The line was closed for nearly a year before the much-needed line upgrade was complete, and the speed limit has also been raised to 60mph. '''13/07/2018 '"Check before you commute" says Torella as Brambleford-Ashway line closes for emergency engineering works Train services will be diverted by Jade or cancelled, as well as having delays almost everywhere in the west country. '''10/07/2018 '''Drum & Colby council introduces "much needed" service between Rawdon and Northing The new service will run through peak times and every two hours in the weekend, calls at all stations between Rawdon and Drum, then calls at Holts, Meadowmoor, Westing and Northing. '''6/07/2018 '''Torella warns commuters in the west after Raggedmarsh engineering works will mean services cancelled or diverted Trains originally via Raggedmarsh and Ovalton will be diverted via Jade next week. '''30/6/2018 '''Dollinson Road station shut after two women are killed by train in "apparent murder-suicide" The incident happened yesterday near Staggington, and the driver is being supported by specialist officers, one person has been held by police. '''29/06/2018 '''Easting Manor station opens after 23 years of closure The station will also get more services than the previous station, with one service per hour to Linxham, and one service to Shoresome in rush hour. '''28/06/2018 '''Ashton-Tinchester South service axed after 28 years of service The service began in October 1990, the same year as the opening of the line. The service, one of the oldest running, was finally withdrawn this week due to falling passenger numbers and funding issues. '''25/06/2018 '''Torella still hasn't commented on the progress of the Barley line The link between Medding and Barley was due to be completed this month, but it appears construction has been halted. Torella is yet to comment on the situation. '''14/06/2018 '''Summerfield station opens, six trains per hour to Colby and beyond The station will serve the town with "frequent" and "reliable" services to Rawdon, Hurshing and Drum '''11/06/2018 '''Sutherboro station officially opens to the public The station which serves the village west of Tonmouth opened fourteen days ahead of schedule '''7/06/2018 '''Stoneham Chester Square rebuilding completed, two new platforms to open on July 2 The project aims to reduce "ridiculous" congestion issues on the current Stoneham lines '''4/06/2018 '''New service between Harleyford and Tinchester West begins, will run hourly through summer The service will run via Hurshing and Grangehill '''28/05/2018 '''Shareham-bound services suspended after vandalism CCTV footage shows a man trying to use a machete on a nearby gantry '''22/05/2018 '''Harleyford's new 4-platform station finally opens to the public, shuttle service to start immediately A new shuttle service to Jade will start along with the continuing of the half-hourly Drum-Staggington fast service .